Lenticular sheets for use as rear projection screens are generally provided with a light shielding pattern for contrast improvement. In view of the recent better picture quality and higher definition requirements, however, the demand for rear projection screen display systems using liquid crystal displays or digital micromirror devices with smaller pixels has been growing. Therefore, lenticular lens sheets provided with a finer pitch light shielding pattern have become necessary so as to avoid moiré patterns resulting from interference of pixels with lenticular lenses.
In the art, as illustrated in Patent Document 1, for instance, a process has been employed which comprises providing a lenticular sheet, on the observing surface side thereof, with a photocurable adhesive resin layer, exposing the same from the lens surface side to cure light condensing parts alone and thereby eliminate the adhesive property of those parts, further scattering a toner from the observing surface side to allow the toner to stick only to those parts which retain their adhesive property and removing the residues other than the toner sticking to the adhesive parts.
However, when finer lens pitches are required for attaining better picture quality and higher definition, the process of Patent Document 1 has a problem in that a light shielding pattern with distinct dividing lines can hardly be obtained.
On the other hand, a printing process using a transfer sheet characterized in that a color layer comprising a color pigment, a high molecular weight polymer and, in addition to the color pigment, fine particles with an average primary particle diameter of not larger than 2 μm has been proposed as a process for forming a light shielding pattern with distinct dividing lines, as described in Patent Document 2, for instance. Although this process is a process appropriate for rendering the dividing lines distinct, the non-pigment fine particles contained in the color layer reduce the blackness of the light shielding pattern on the observing surface side and the color reproducibility tends to decrease upon projection in a light room.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication S59-121033 (scope of claim for patent, examples, etc.)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication 2003-162006 (scope of claim for patent, examples, etc.)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-246352 (scope of claim for patent, examples, etc.)